The present invention relates to a trailer, and more particularly to a trailer having an improved infrastructure and hatch latches.
When going on a trip, such as a weekend trip, travelers often need more space than is available in their car or truck. Trailers that are towed by a towing vehicle, such as a car or a truck, serve the purpose of providing extra space. However, trailers have several drawbacks. First of all, trailers are typically heavy and only capable of being towed by larger vehicles. Trailers are also bulky and not very aerodynamic.
Accordingly, a long felt need exists for a trailer that is light, aerodynamic and versatile.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a trailer including an inner frame that is made of metal, an outer shell that is made of a non-metal and that at least partially surrounds the inner frame, and at least one wheel rotatably mounted to the inner frame. In a preferred embodiment, the outer shell is made of a plastic. Preferably, the inner frame includes a lower frame portion with which the at least one wheel is rotatably mounted, and an upper frame portion that supports at least a portion of the weight of the outer shell. Preferably, the upper frame portion includes a middle support member that extends upwardly from the lower frame portion, and a first bar assembly that is hingedly connected to the middle support member. In another embodiment, a second bar assembly is hingedly connected to the middle support member.
In a preferred embodiment, the upper frame portion further includes front and rear support members that are connected to the middle support member by elongated members and that support at least a portion of the weight of said upper body portion. The outer shell includes an upper body portion and a lower body portion that includes front and rear lower sections. Preferably, the outer shell includes a first cover that includes an outer skin and an inner skin, and that has a first bar assembly disposed between the inner skin and the outer skin. In one embodiment, the first bar assembly is made of a metal and the inner and outer skins are made of a non-metal, such as a plastic. The outer shell can also include a second cover. In a preferred embodiment, the first and second covers are pivotally connected to the outer shell by at least one hinge that is connected to the first and second bar assemblies through the outer skin of the covers.
In a preferred embodiment, the trailer includes an inner liner that has a bottom and a wall extending upwardly from the bottom at an angle xcex8. Preferably the wall terminates in a lip that is affixed to the outer shell.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a hinge that includes a middle portion having first and second opposite ends, a front hinge portion and a rear hinge portion. The middle portion has at least one end member extending outwardly from its first end and at least one end member extending outwardly from its second end. Each end member has an opening defined therethrough. The front and rear hinge portions each have at least one end member with an opening defined therethrough extending outwardly from an end thereof. The opening in the end member of the first end of the middle portion cooperates with the opening in the end member of the front hinge portion to receive a first hinge pin. The opening in the end member of the second end of the middle portion cooperates with the opening in the end member of the rear hinge portion to receive a second hinge pin. In a much preferred embodiment, the middle portion and/or the front and rear hinge portions have openings defined laterally therethrough. The openings may be used for attaching racks or the like to the hinge.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a hinge including a middle portion and a cover portion. The middle portion has an opening defined laterally therethrough and at least one end member having an opening defined therethrough extending outwardly from an end thereof. The hinge portion has at least one end member having an opening defined therethrough extending outwardly from an end thereof. The opening in the at least one end member of the middle portion cooperates with the opening in the at least one end member of the hinge portion to receive a hinge pin. In a much preferred embodiment, the middle portion and hinge portion are made using an extrusion process.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a trailer including a main body portion, at least one wheel rotatably secured to the main body portion, and a cover hingedly connected to the main body portion. The cover includes an inner skin, an outer skin, and a bar assembly disposed between the inner and outer skins. In a preferred embodiment, the cover is hingedly secured to the main body portion and the bar assembly includes mounting brackets to which the hinge is secured to mount the cover.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a trailer including an inner frame having lower and upper frame portions and an outer shell and at least one wheel rotatably secured to the lower frame portion of the inner frame. The outer shell at least partially surrounds the inner frame and includes an upper body portion and lower body portion that are bonded together. The upper body portion rests on the inner frame and the lower body portion. The lower frame portion includes an axle that has a pair of wheels rotatably secured at opposite ends thereof. Most preferably, the axle is a torsion axle. In a preferred embodiment, the upper body portion has first and second covers associated with first and second openings defined in the upper body portion. The upper body portion also includes an arch portion extending between and partially defining the first and second openings. The arch portion rests on the upper frame portion. A hinge pivotally connects the first and second covers to the outer shell and is secured to the upper frame portion through the arch portion.
In a preferred embodiment, the inner skin of the first and second covers each include a latch depression for receiving a latching system therein. The latching system preferably includes at least one connector that is adapted to engage a keeper on the front and rear support members when the first and second covers are closed. Preferably, the lower body portion includes a lip defined around a top edge thereof and the upper body portion includes a lower edge that is adapted to cooperate with the lip, thereby forming the outer shell. The upper and lower body portions can be secured to one another using, for example, an adhesive tape.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of propping open a cover. The method includes the steps of unlatching a hook associated with the cover from a keeper, raising the cover unlatching a prop rod from the cover, pivoting the prop rod downwardly, and engaging the prop rod with the keeper.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a trailer that includes a trailer body, a first cover hingedly connected to the trailer body, and a first prop rod secured to the first cover. The prop rod is adapted to be pivoted downwardly and engage the trailer body, thereby propping the cover open. In another embodiment, the trailer can include a second cover and a second prop rod.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a prop rod for propping open a cover that includes an elongated rod having first and second opposite ends, a hook at the first end, and a loop secured to an eye hook at the second end. Preferably the inner surface of the hook has at least one notch defined therein.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a trailer including a lower frame portion, a lower body portion supported on the lower frame portion, an upper frame portion extending upwardly from the lower frame portion, and an upper body portion supported on the upper frame portion and affixed to the lower body portion. The lower frame portion includes at least one axle having wheels at its opposite ends. In a preferred embodiment, the lower body portion has a lip extending inwardly from a bottom edge thereof. A floor panel is disposed between the lower frame portion and the lower body portion. The floor panel has a lip extending around at least a portion of the perimeter thereof that is affixed to the lip of the lower body portion. A preferably wooden deck is disposed between the lower frame portion and the floor panel.
In a preferred embodiment, the floor panel has at least two wheel cavities defined therein and the floor panel has at least two wheel housings secured thereto. The wheel cavities and the wheel housings cooperate to partially surround the wheels. The lower frame portion preferably includes a plurality of frame horns affixed thereto. The upper frame portion extends upwardly from the frame horns.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an inner frame for a trailer that includes a lower frame portion, front, middle and rear support members extending upwardly from the lower frame, a first bar assembly hingedly connected to the middle support member, and a second bar assembly hingedly connected to the middle support member.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a trailer including a lower frame portion, a tub-shaped inner liner supported on the lower frame portion, a lower body portion at least partially surrounding the inner liner and supported on the lower frame portion, and an upper body portion secured to the lower body portion. The inner liner has a lip running around a top edge thereof that is secured to an inside surface of the upper body portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided an inner liner including a bottom having an outer edge and a plurality of ribs defined therein, a wall extending upwardly from the outer edge of the bottom, and a lip extending from the top edge of the wall. The wall has at top edge and at least two opposing wheel cavities defined therein.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided a drain including a cylindrical extension portion having a top and a bottom, wherein the extension portion has an opening defined therethrough, and a cylindrical shaped upper portion having a top and a bottom. The upper portion has a flange extending radially outwardly from the top thereof. The upper portion is received in the opening of the extension portion. The flange is located above the top of the extension portion, and the bottom of the extension portion is located below the bottom of the upper portion. Preferably the extension portion is tapered such that the opening is wide at the top and is narrow at the bottom thereof.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.